Momentos perdidos en el otro
by Bibiene von Heiwa
Summary: —Ahora puedo entender el motivo de que viera a una siha en ti.


**La _trilogía de Mass Effect_ no me pertenece,**

 **es propiedad de _Bioware._**

* * *

 **(!) Contiene spoiler (!)**

* * *

Entreabrió los ojos cuando sintió que, encima del colchón, Thane se removía inquieto mientras jadeaba. Si hubiera estado dormido, habría jurado que eran ronquidos —en caso de que los drell pudieran roncar, otra cosa que aún tenía que descubrir—, pero cuando lo miró de reojo y lo vio tumbarse bocarriba y alzar los brazos por encima de su cabeza, con el rostro serio y los labios separados, supo que algo no iba del todo bien.

Se giró en su dirección y le rozó el brazo con los dedos, con suavidad. Sus respiraciones eran ruidosas y, aunque profundas, se veía que no llegaban a ser del todo efectivas. El drell se estaba ahogando, su sangre simplemente no transportaba el oxígeno suficiente para la necesidad del momento. Tenía los brazos por encima de la cabeza para que sus caladas pudieran ser más profundas, pero eso parecía algo que ya había dejado de ser eficaz tiempo atrás.

Shepard casi se sintió incómoda, porque era algo que se hacía cada vez más habitual después de haber mantenido relaciones íntimas. Ella sentía picor en ciertas zonas de su cuerpo —Mordin se lo advirtió, pero realmente nunca creyó que aquello fuera del todo cierto—, y los pulmones de Thane apenas le daban para respirar después de todo el ajetreo.

El drell nunca se quejaba de aquello y siempre llevaba sus recaídas con una tranquilidad sacada de la rutina. No le incomodaba que Shepard lo viera y apenas hablaba de ello después, simplemente era algo que había aceptado. A esas alturas, incluso luchaba por mantener un cuerpo que, días antes, había dado por perdido con la aceptación de una muerte inminente.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Shepard, Thane tranquilizó su respiración hasta su punto normal. Tardó mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir, pero logró volver a un estado de aparente normalidad. Al bajar los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, vio como la comandante se levantaba de la cama, con un suspiro lleno de impotencia escapando de su boca.

—Será lo habitual, ¿no? —murmuró, mientras se agachaba y recogía su ropa, el drell casi prestó más atención a las vistas que a sus palabras—. Veré como te vas, poco a poco, sin poder hacer nada.

Thane, por un momento, se sintió dolido: no deseaba que por culpa del Síndrome de Kepral todo el potencial de su relación con la comandante se fuera al traste. Sin embargo, más allá de eso, comprendía su ira: no era fácil amar a alguien que se está muriendo.

—Si tanto malestar te causa, siha, podemos terminar con esto.

Aquello pilló tan de sorpresa a Shepard que su primera reacción fue tirarle a Thane a la cara lo que tenía en la mano, que, hasta que no vio que colgaba del hombro del drell, no se dio cuenta de que eran sus bragas. Él mantuvo la compostura, pero se mostró perplejo.

—No sé cómo interpretar lo que acabas de hacer, siha.

Shepard volvió a la cama y se colocó cual amazona encima del drell. Él no pasó por alto que Shepard no dejó caer encima de él su peso, porque una carga añadida significaría un esfuerzo y, por lo tanto, más necesidad de un oxígeno que él apenas podía obtener.

—No voy a terminar esto sólo porque estés enfermo —susurró, mientras le quitaba la prenda del hombro—. Pero… puedo luchar con los segadores, con los recolectores, con cualquier cosa; y venceré, pero no importa lo que haga, nunca podré curarte.

Thane la abrazó, rodeándole la cintura de forma casi obsesiva. Qué extraña era la piel y la forma del cuerpo de los humanos, aún no estaba acostumbrado, no importaba cuantas noches hubieran pasado juntos, a la continuidad de su piel, a su suavidad y elasticidad. Sí, en teoría se parecían a los drell, pero los detalles eran dispares, y éstos hacían que sintiera respeto y curiosidad al mismo tiempo.

Claro que él era consciente de ciertas cosas antes de haber conocido a Shepard, porque había tratado con humanos cantidad de veces, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de llegar a asuntos tan privados como lo estaba haciendo con ella. Y aquello, desde luego, le daba la oportunidad de descubrir cosas que antaño había pasado por alto.

Sabía que, en cierto modo, para ella era lo mismo: qué raro debería de ser él a ojos de la comandante. Y así se habían dedicado a descubrirse el uno al otro, en el amplio sentido de la palabra, a reírse como críos ante aspectos muy simples y a sentirse nerviosos como si aún fueran adolescentes ingenuos y no soldados experimentados.

Thane enredó una de sus manos en el pelo de Shepard y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Lo más sensato hubiera sido que nadie se hubiera inmiscuido con él, después de todo, apenas le quedaba más de un año de vida. Pero ahí estaba aquella humana, rompiendo con lo que debería de ser lo adecuado y útil, haciendo lo que simplemente deseaba y nada más.

—Eres optimista, siha —aclaró—. No estoy enfermo, me estoy muriendo.

Thane hizo una pausa mientras sentía los dedos de Shepard recorrer su espalda, con los mismos toques curiosos e ignorantes con los que él podría acariciar la de ella.

—Y, de todos modos, ya me has curado: me has devuelto las ganas de vivir.

 **. . . . .**

La primera vez que vio su foto, se sintió extraño. Por fin podía ponerle rostro a aquel nombre y aquella sombra que lo había perseguido en boca de los primeros compañeros de Shepard.

Fue sin querer, un día, cuando entró en su camarote, porque SID le dijo que ella estaba ahí y él, bueno, por entonces no necesitaba una excusa real para ir a verla, dado que ya todo estaba dicho. Cuando Thane la llamó ella no contestó, así que se limitó a entrar. El ruido de la ducha delató a Shepard, aún sin percatarse de su presencia —a menos que SID la hubiera avisado—.

Vio la cama deshecha y el acuario lleno de peces, el hámster del espacio lo observó desde su casita y, además del evidente desorden, el marco de fotos que Shepard parecía usar de pisapapeles, bocabajo, le llamó la atención. Al principio, no quiso tocar nada sin que ella lo supiera, pero simplemente levantó el objeto y contempló el rostro de Kaidan Alenko.

Así que ése era el humano del que tanto habían hablado, de forma indirecta, los primeros compañeros de Shepard. Era… bueno, era humano. No tenía una idea tan amplia de los humanos como para formarse una opinión con la apariencia física: como mucho podría afirmar que no parecía una mala persona, así como tampoco alguien débil.

La comandante nunca le había hablado de Kaidan Alenko, y él jamás preguntó. No sabía lo que ella aún estuviera sintiendo por él, o si ya lo había olvidado lo suficiente como para usar su foto de pisapapeles pero no tanto como para eliminarla. No sintió celos ni odio, simplemente dejó el objeto de la misma forma en que lo había encontrado, restándole importancia.

La puerta del baño se abrió y la comandante salió, en un albornoz blanco y el pelo húmedo sobre los hombros. Lo miró, esperando explicaciones.

—SID me dijo que estabas aquí, ¿por qué no me avisaste?

Thane se encogió de hombros y señaló el retrato-pisapapeles.

—He visto la foto de Kaidan Alenko.

Shepard pareció, por instantes, vulnerable. Sin embargo, enseguida se recompuso y caminó hasta quedar a su lado y agarrar el objeto. Le dio la vuelta, mirando el retrato con un rostro que Thane no supo descifrar muy bien. Ella se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Aún sientes cosas por él, siha?

No sabía muy bien si deseaba escuchar aquella respuesta, pero prefería saber la verdad. Supuso, desde que apenas inició su relación con Shepard, que a ella tampoco le sería demasiado cómodo ver a Kolyat, el recuerdo vivo que lo de compartió con su difunta esposa, así como soportar las veces que habían mantenido conversaciones y los recuerdos vívidos lo hubieran asaltado, diciendo más de la cuenta.

Si ella había podido vivir con eso, y de hecho lo llevaba muy bien —Kolyat aún no le había perdonado del todo el puñetazo y no se sentía muy cómodo sabiendo que su padre estaba implicado emocional y físicamente con una humana—, Thane también podría soportar que aún tuviera sentimientos dirigidos hacia el hombre de la foto.

—Sólo me recuerda que prefirió antes creer en la Alianza que en mí. Me traicionó.

— ¿Entonces por qué guardas su foto?

Shepard se acercó a Thane.

— ¿Los drell pueden sentir celos? —murmuró Shepard.

El asesino dio un paso hacia atrás y sintió el escritorio desordenado a su espalda, y a Shepard en albornoz acercándose cada vez más a él. La pregunta sobre los celos le pareció, para sí mismo, graciosa.

—Sí, pueden —contestó.

Shepard le agarró los bordes de la chaqueta.

— ¿Estás celoso, Thane?

— ¿De un humano que no te creyó? —contestó. Shepard chocó deliberadamente contra él y hundió la cara en su cuello—. Siha…

 **. . . . .**

Nadie la vio —porque SID, gracias a Joker, hizo como que no sabía nada—. PEro el panel con el nombre del drell apareció en el mural de un día para otro, sin ceremonia previa, sin palabras de ánimo, sin consuelo que valiera la pena. Thane Krios, rezaba, junto a otra cantidad de nombres que jamás serían pocos, porque una sola muerte ya es demasiado. No tenía nada de especial, nada que marcara la relevancia que había tenido para la comandante aquel hombre que luchó incluso con los pulmones inservibles, con un aire alrededor que no podía usar y con el cuerpo adormecido.

Pero aquellos que conocían mejor a Shepard, que sabían que fue ella la que puso el nombre del drell en el mural de los caídos, incluso sin la necesidad de que SID lo confirmara, no necesitaban decirse los unos a los otros que, ante una pérdida de tal magnitud, el duelo siempre se presenta solitario.

Garrus la veía, a veces, caminar por la planta de la tripulación y detenerse ante la puerta que, antaño, perteneció al drell. Sentía ganas de agarrar a la comandante del brazo y meterla a la fuerza en esa habitación. Supuso que no era el único que se había dado cuenta de aquel comportamiento que, en realidad, solía ser muy aislado y nunca provocado de forma intencionada por Shepard: ella no se autocompadecía de sí misma jamás, no se torturaba de forma innecesaria.

La comandante solía tener un caminar firme y rápido, pero cuando tenía en su campo visual la puerta del soporte vital siempre dejaba caer los hombros de forma imperceptible y sus piernas se movían más lentamente. Garrus la vio dar rodeos a toda la planta para evitar aquella situación, pero lo único que podía hacer, así como los demás, era observar en silencio y animar desde la distancia, con conversaciones nimias y palabras huecas.

Cuando la situación se volvió insostenible para la propia comandante, que se hartó de sentirse vulnerable ante la simple imagen de una puerta, decidió un enfrentamiento directo era la mejor estrategia. SID fue la única que se dio cuenta, pero mantuvo su silencio porque aprendía rápido.

Cuando Shepard se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en el piso, bajó y se plantó delante de la puerta con una seguridad tan vulnerable que necesitó varios minutos para ser capaz de entrar en el habitáculo. Una vez dentro, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no derramó, porque nada más tener a la vista la mesa y las dos sillas, casi tuvo la sensación de que Thane estaba ahí sentado, mirándola con el cuerpo girado y una sonrisa imperceptible en sus labios de reptil.

 _Te amo. Si la marea se lleva todo lo demás, al menos sabrás que eso es cierto. Por la gracia que me ha otorgado la diosa Arashu, ruego que te conceda su divina protección, mi ángel combatiente, mi siha, para que alcances el éxito en tu destino. Para que ilumine tu camino en la oscuridad que se avecina. Para que te conceda esperanza cuando todo parezca perdido._

Se quedó dormida sobre la mesa, en la silla que le daba la espalda al núcleo de la Normandía SR-2, con los brazos extendidos, esperando a que Thane le agarrara las manos. Poco antes del alba, antes de que nadie despertara, SID se vio obligaba a romper su mutismo.

—Shepard, despierta.

En silencio, se puso de pie y se apresuró a marcharse, dedicándole una última mirada a una habitación que no volvería a pisar jamás. Cuando llegó a su camarote, con la respiración demasiado agitada para tan poco esfuerzo, miró de forma instintiva hacia el techo.

—Gracias, SID.

 _Te esperaré al otro lado del mar,_

 _Thane._

 **. . . . .**

El drell de rostro imberbe y mirada insensata frunció el ceño mientras Shepard pestañeaba lentamente.

—Al principio no me gustó que pisoteara todas las promesas que le hizo a mi madre, la que murió por él (o, más bien, por su culpa), por algo tan efímero como tú.

—Kolyat, no…

—Pero yo conocía a mi padre, comandante, y él no tuvo deseo alguno de reemplazar a Irikah. Te esperará al otro lado del mar, sí; pero a Irikah no la esperará: irá a por ella aun teniendo que cruzar tres océanos infinitos. No tengo deseo alguno de ofenderte con mis palabras, pero es algo que debes saber.

Shepard bajó la cabeza.

—Aún así, siento que debo darte las gracias por hacer que los últimos momentos de un hombre sin esperanza hayan sido de todo menos vacíos e insignificantes. Ahora puedo entender el motivo de que viera a una siha en ti.

 **. . . . .**

Había perdido Thessia, había sido derrotada por Cerberus, humillada por Kai Leng, engañando en el proceso a todas aquellas asari —posiblemente ya todas muertas— a las que había jurado que lo que iba a hacer merecería la pena. Y lo peor: tener que mirar a los ojos de Liara, aceptar su derrota ante Anderson y confesársela a la consejera asari.

Nada iba bien y, por primera vez, apenas veía salida al problema: ni siquiera cuando tuvo que huir de la Tierra sentía que las cosas estuvieran tan torcidas. Siempre tuvo un plan, una alternativa, un pequeño trozo de esperanza al que se aferraba de forma desesperada y tenaz, lo que siempre le sirvió de salida para cada problema y cada peligro.

Y, si no fueran ya demasiadas cosas, Kaidan insistía en seguir con sus gilipolleces.

—A mí me destinaron a Horizonte en el Sistema Lera. Y tú fuiste la única presencia de Cerberus mientras estaba ahí.

Lo habría ignorado si no hubiera abierto la boca, o si al menos no hubiera tenido el valor de terminar aquella frase, pero Shepard simplemente no pudo escuchar aquello y no hacer nada. El puñetazo que le dio fue la única forma de proceder que le pareció correcta.

—Si aún desea continuar a bordo de la Normandía, mayor Alenko, considere un voto de silencio en mi presencia o le juro que la próxima vez que me encuentre con un maldito segador lo usaré de escudo.

Al resto de la tripulación no le gustó demasiado su reacción, pero sabían que no tenían tampoco mucha influencia: en la Normandía, sólo Shepard lo conocía tan bien como para tener algún problema con él. Los demás sólo se encuadraban en un lazo de compañerismo y cierta rivalidad sana.

Después de su amenaza, Shepard se fue a su camarote, con la imagen del mayor Alenko en el suelo, agarrándose la mandíbula, con el labio ensangrentado. Sabía que él podía haber parado su puñetazo, quizá no con demasiada precisión porque fue un gesto muy imprevisto, pero sí que habría podido hacer algo para minimizar el daño del golpe. El que Kaidan no hubiera hecho nada fue algo se aseguró de no pasar por alto.

Pocas horas después, Kaidan se detuvo al verla por los pasillos de la Normandía. La miró con una expresión tranquila, pero que exigía una explicación.

—No te comprendo, Shepard.

—Eso es porque aún crees que yo te engañé. Lo que pasó en Horizonte fue la ruptura de todo lo que fuimos y de todo lo que podríamos haber sido, mayor. Me traicionaste.

—No fui yo el que se fue corriendo a los brazos de otra persona.

Tuvo ganas de darle otro puñetazo, pero se dio cuenta, de repente, que no valía la pena: Kaidan Alenko no era capaz de ver el motivo de no volver a ser como antes después de que prácticamente le escupiera en la cara en su encuentro en Horizonte. Además, darle explicaciones sobre Thane sería tener demasiada consideración con alguien como él.

—No, mayor, tú te fuiste corriendo de mi lado y me abandonaste.

—Vamos, Shepard…

—Esta discusión ha terminado, mayor Alenko.

 **. . . . .**

El final: control o destrucción. Shepard dio un paso hacia adelante, mirando en ambas direcciones. Se acordó de SID la noche en la que se quedó dormida en el soporte vital. _Shepard, despierta._ Cerró los ojos con fuerza y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, ya había tomado su decisión. Dio varios pasos, sentía el cuerpo tan pesado que le dolía.

—Lo siento, Thane, no podré encontrarme contigo al otro lado del mar.

 _No puedo olvidarte. Eso es lo que vosotros decís. Con nosotros, hay un estado llamado tu-fira._

 _«Perdido en el otro»._

* * *

 _Escribir ésto ha sido más como liberar una pesada carga que cualquier otra cosa, siento que era mi deber intentar honrar a esta pareja con un trozo de mi tiempo. Durante ME1 y gran parte de ME2, Kaidan fue mi obsesión hasta un punto muy poco sano: pero con lo de Horizonte y cuando en el ME3 no paraba de lanzar mierda sobre mi Shepard, cada vez me fue cayendo peor. Lo único que sabía decir era que lo engañé y que estuve con Cerberus, una y otra vez. Y cuando me encontré con Thane fue como OH DIOSITO. De ahí ya os imaginaréis todos como terminó._

 _Sí, mi final fue el de control. No puedo soportar matar a EDI y dejar a Joker solito, y que tampoco el sacrificio de Legion haya sido en vano. Supongo que cada uno con su moralidad._

 _Antes de irme: gracias por leer, cualquier comentario/crítica será más que bienvenida._


End file.
